Gathering the Pieces: A Visit From Santa
by Romaqueen3
Summary: Tori gets a surprise as she creeps down the stairs on Christmas Eve!


Ever since Christmas season started, I've had this wild idea to write this. And since so many wanted a squeal to "Gathering the Pieces," I thought this would be a cute one-chapter tribute.

Please read and review!

And Merry Christmas!

* * *

Tori sat up right as something thudded. Her hand fumbled quickly for teddy, and locking her arm around his neck, she glanced around her room. It was still dark outside. 

Her mouth dropped as she remembered what night it was, then a grin quickly took over. She shoved the blanket away with her tiny feet, then swung her legs out of bed.

Biting her lip in anticipation, she plunked herself onto the floor, grabbed her slippers and shoved her feet into the cookies.

Another dull thud vibrated through the house and Tori could hardly contain her squeal of excitement. He was here! He was actually here!

* * *

A weird combination between a laugh and a snort caught in Lizzie's throat as she finally quit fighting it and giggled. "Shh!" she hissed, another snicker brimming at her lips. "You're going to wake her up!" 

"Sorry, Lizzie, but this suit isn't exactly easy to maneuver in," Gordo answered. He was wearing a red and white Santa suit, complete with a white curly wig, stuffing, gloves and boots.

"You look completely ridiculous," her words were pierced by laughter as she crossed one arm over the top of her stomach and rest her hand holding the camera.

Gordo glared up at her as he pushed the falling Santa cap back into place. His view was partly obstructed by the white curly beard glued to his face. He was wearing a red and white Santa suit, complete with a white curly wig, stuffing, gloves and boots. "I can't believe you made me glue the beard," he whined, standing up to try and fix the hat.

"You were the one who said you'd dress up as Santa," Lizzie smiled smugly, stepping closer to him.

"True," Gordo stated. He sat his sack down on the floor as his hand pushed the pillow covering his stomach back into a semi-round shape. "But you could have filled out this suit better than I am."

Lizzie's jaw dropped in mock shock as her hand smacked into his shoulder. "I can't believe you said that!" she whimpered, her hand dropping over her stomach protectively.

Gordo smiled as his white gloved hand gently reached out and caressed her protruding belly. "I think it's absolutely adorable."

"All right, buddy," Lizzie stated, stepping backwards away from the presents. "Grab a present and put it under the tree." She raised the digital camera to her face and peered at him through the view finder. She snapped a picture and stifled another giggle.

"If you don't quit laughing at me," Gordo snarled. "You'll be wearing this suit."

In reply Lizzie snapped another picture.

* * *

Tori peered around the corner of her doorway. She didn't see anyone in the hallway. But didn't Mommy say that if anyone was awake, Santa wouldn't come? Tori turned Teddy around and stared at him. Should she try it? Maybe if she was really really quiet, and crept down the stairs, Santa wouldn't know that she was up. 

She wrinkled her nose at this idea. Santa knew when you were sleeping, and knew if you were awake. With a deciding purse of her small cherry colored lips, she stepped out of her bedroom and slid her feet across the carpeted hallway.

* * *

Lizzie finally lowered the camera from her face. 

"Do you think you have enough?" Gordo asked, standing up.

Lizzie glanced at the digital display on the camera and nodded. "Yeah." She removed the disk from the camera and held it up. "Tori's going to love these."

Gordo shook his head.

Lizzie's cheerful face fell. Her hazel eyes were full of confusion and worry. "Why won't she?"

A smile crossed Gordo's face. "She's going to want to know why you didn't wake her up."

Lizzie laughed as she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I'm going to go print them, then we'll go to bed."

She left the living room.

David followed her into the den and gently rubbed her shoulders as she worked at the computer. For a few wordless minutes he watched her as she worked then he leaned down and whispered softly in his ear. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

Tori neared the steps, Teddy locked firmly under her arm. Her red flannel night gown fluttered at her ankles. What would she do if he saw her? Would he take her presents back? Would he tell Mommy and Gordo? Tori decided now wasn't the time to think of this and her small fingers slid down the banister. She could see the light from the fireplace, orange and gold colors flickering across the wall. Then she could see the edges of the tree, presents stacked beneath it. Her view was still blocked by the banister. Another step. Then she could see it. The tree stood in the corner, glistening in all it's glory. They'd worked so hard to decorate it. Gordo had even lifted her up high to hang the pretty angel he bought Mommy. 

But her smile faded as she looked around the empty living room and realized Santa wasn't there.

Suddenly, the door to the den opened and Mommy walked into the living room.

Tori ducked behind the banister. She hoped Mommy would wait just a little bit to go upstairs, so Tori wouldn't be caught crouching on the stairs.

Then, to her surprise, someone else followed Mommy into the room.

Tori looked and almost called out in excitement.

Santa!

Her fingers locked around the wood of the banister as she peered excitedly. Didn't Santa know that Mommy should be in bed too? Well, if Mommy was awake that must have been all right.

Santa stopped and laid a gift onto of all the others, then Mommy turned around and said something softly to him, Tori couldn't hear what she said.

Santa looked up at the ceiling then smiled.

Tori's jaw fell at what Mommy did next. She leaned up and kissed Santa!

Tori was locked to the spot as she waited to see what Santa did.

He placed his hand on Mommy's stomach.

Tori grinned. That's what she did when she wanted to say hi to her little brother or sister.

"Goodnight, Santa," Mommy's stated.

Tori felt a sudden panic. She needed to get upstairs before Mommy tried to get to bed.

Suddenly, she didn't care if Santa knew she'd been out of bed, but she certainly didn't want Mommy to know. Tori bolted up the stairs, sharply turned the corner and flung herself into bed.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was seated beneath the tree, Lizzie and Gordo rubbing their eyes as they had been drugged out of bed incredibly early. Tori had already ripped into several presents when Lizzie stopped her and reached for the pictures that laid face down. 

"Tori, honey, look what Mommy has," she stated.

Tori looked up and grinned as Lizzie flipped over the pictures to reveal Santa putting presents under the tree. She grinned broadly at mother but said nothing.

"What do you think?" Lizzie prompted.

Tori considered the pictures for a minute then smiled at her. "That's why you were kissing Santa last night you wanted a picture."

Laughter rippled from Gordo and Lizzie's lips as Lizzie pulled Tori onto her lap and kissed her head. "Merry Christmas, baby girl."


End file.
